


The Cave

by speedgriffon



Series: Dragon Age: Evelyn Cousland Fics [8]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Oral Sex, Sex In A Cave, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-05
Updated: 2015-10-05
Packaged: 2018-04-25 01:19:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4941187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/speedgriffon/pseuds/speedgriffon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>request for @miraamell<br/>Alistair and Evelyn go cave spelunking~<br/>I...got carried away.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Cave

**Author's Note:**

  * For [miraamells (rosewarden)](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=miraamells+%28rosewarden%29).



The group had been traveling for weeks, the trek from the ruins of Ostagar to the Brecillian Forest taking longer than expected. Evelyn thought it would be easier if only a small group made the trip into the thick woods to meet with the Dalish but her decision was coming back to haunt her. With only Alistair, Morrigan and Leliana by her side, any complication that arose required the effort of the entire party leaving everyone exhausted. Bruce, her faithful mabari also travelled with her but he wasn’t much help beyond scouting ahead and bringing her the occasional dug up flower.

The weather hadn’t made their journey any easier. The winter months had taken their toll along southern Fereldan, coating the Kokari wilds in thick layers of snow. Even as they made their journey north there were constant snowstorms and freezing temperatures that forced the group to stop and set up camp for days, further delaying their arrival at the Dalish camp. At the rate they were moving, Evelyn as certain the remaining party who had traveled back to Redcliffe would assume they met a foul fate or worse, died.

Another snowstorm came howling through just a few days after leaving their last camp, obscuring the mountain path and making it impossible to go forward. Evelyn did not want to stop  _again_  and almost stubbornly (and stupidly) travelled ahead by herself. It took some persuading from Alistair and strong  _angry_ barking from Bruce to get her to sit still. She was growing impatient and knowing that the treaty with the Dalish was the last to collect upon made her nervous for what would follow.

Camp had been set up in a small clearing in the dense woods where they would stay until the storm passed. While Alistair left to collect enough firewood for the next few days the women set up their tents, along with a large tarp attached to the trees above their heads to keep as much snow away as possible. They were collective in their worries that it wouldn’t stay but Evelyn was hopeful—she was sick of waking up and falling asleep in the snow.

A small comfort was that she didn’t have to sleep alone. For some time now Alistair had been sharing her tent, making those cold evenings and mornings a little more bearable. It was a relief to have him by her side, his love something she did not expect when she first met him months ago. Recently they had taken their relationship to the next level, sharing a wonderful night of lovemaking after leaving Ostagar. Evelyn had to admit her emotions had been running high after revisiting the ruins but she didn’t regret a thing. They had discussed before that the odds of there ever being a perfect time or place was against them and yet Evelyn wouldn’t have it any other way. With Alistair everything made sense and she only hoped they would survive what had brought them together. She wasn’t ready for what they shared to end.

“I would start a fire…” Morrigan’s voice brought Evelyn out of her thoughts and she turned to find her mage companion standing near the fire pit, hands on her hips with an annoyed expression. “But it would seem that our less intelligent Warden has yet to return with any kindling.”

Leliana laughed from where she sat on a large portion of tree trunk nearby. “Perhaps he got lost in the snowstorm.”

“One can only hope.” Morrigan mumbled.

“I’ll go looking for him.” Evelyn sighed, unable to handle the teasing glances from the other women. While she considered them to be her closest friends she was irritated by how often they would joke about her relationship with Alistair. Evelyn knew it was all in good humor but she struggled to find what they found so amusing.

“Yes, you should help Alistair with his  _wood_.” Leliana held back her giggle and even Morrigan seemed to be more amused than repulsed by the joke.

Evelyn could only roll her eyes as she fastened her cloak before departing in the direction he had left only a few moments before. It was difficult to track his footsteps as snow fell around her but it still didn’t take very long for Evelyn to pick up his trail. Traveling further into the woods made Evelyn a little nervous, wondering why he had travelled so far away for tinder. It was quiet and the longer she searched the more she was unintentionally frightening herself in the eerie atmosphere.

A cracking branch caused her to flinch and before she could analyze her surroundings she whipped herself around, reaching her fist out in attack. Hands caught her wrists, stopping her attack and balancing her upright as her body threatened to topple over in fright. “ _Heeey_ , it’s only me!”

Evelyn steadied herself as Alistair’s voice filled her ears before lifting her gaze to his. “You scared me!”

“You mean I managed to sneak up on a  _rogue_?” Alistair asked with a teasing tone. Evelyn rolled her eyes but allowed his hands to move from her wrists to her shoulders where he brought her in for a small hug. “I’m sorry, my dear.”

“Did you find any firewood?” Evelyn quickly changed the subject as he pulled away, noticing the lack of any bundles on his person. “The others are waiting.”

“I got…distracted.” Alistair mused and Evelyn noted his devious expression, his eyes shining as he looked her up and down. She propped up an eyebrow, curious to what might be going through his mind. “I  _may_ have been looking for an area in which we could  _caboodle_.”

 _Of course_. Evelyn could only grin, appreciating his eagerness. Alistair had been very enthusiastic since their first time being intimate, not that he hadn’t been before. There had only been a few times since that first night and it wasn’t surprising that it wasn’t enough for either of them. Between the exhaustion of travel and sharing a camp of  _nosy_  companions they struggled to find the time for more…private interactions.

“While that sounds…” Evelyn flashed a teasing grin, lifting her hands to rest over Alistair’s chest. “ _Incredible_.” She brushed her fingers over a clasp securing his breastplate. “We shouldn’t keep the others waiting.”

Alistair frowned and for a moment Evelyn nearly fell victim to his puppy-dog pout. They both turned back towards the path and Evelyn smiled to herself when Alistair grabbed her hand and threaded their fingers together.

“I have a pile of firewood.” Alistair paused, pressing his free hand to his chin in thought as he scanned the tree line. “ _Somewhere_.”

Evelyn was about to respond when a gust of wind blew past, kicking up the snow and obscuring the path. Instinctively Alistair tugged her closer to his body as the storm started up, stronger than before. Snow fell all around them and fairly quickly it became difficult to see even a few feet in any direction.

“This way!” Alistair shouted over the storm and while Evelyn didn’t necessarily believe in his sense of direction, she wasn’t about to just stand still and be buried by the snow. She moved quickly, Alistair’s hand still gripping tight to her own. After a few minutes of aimless wandering Evelyn surveyed her surroundings, trying to find  _anything_ that could serve as shelter until the storm passed. Finally she recognized a small cavern carved into the side of the mountain.

“There!” Evelyn pointed towards the opening, tugging on Alistair so he would follow. The wind practically pushed the two inside, and it took Evelyn a moment to gather her bearings. Alistair pulled her further back into the cave where the snow had not reached and the two took the opportunity to catch their breaths.

“We’ll be stuck here for a while.” Alistair commented and it only made Evelyn worry about the others. She stared at the cave entrance, almost willing for the storm to pass so they could meet up with the others. It wasn’t until Alistair’s arms wrapped around her from behind that she allowed herself to relax, if only a little. “Good thing I have  _you_ for company.”

“ _Alistair_.” Evelyn chided him, playfully pushing out of his grasp but still laughed as he instantly pulled her back. This time she was facing him and it was easy to see the desire in his eyes even in the dim cave lighting. He bowed his head down and Evelyn closed her eyes, anticipating his kiss.

“Wait. Do you hear that?” Alistair leaned away from her and Evelyn peeked open her eyes to see what he was so distracted by. He held up a finger to his lips as he quietly walked them backwards before his expression lit up. “I hear rushing water.”

“What?” Evelyn was confused and yet she followed Alistair as he walked further into the cave, the dark consuming their bodies and making it difficult to see where they stepped.

She felt along the rocky wall with her free hand, trying not to let her fear of the dark settle in with Alistair nearby. It was hard to determine how deep into the cave they walked before she saw a glimmer of light, the two stepping into a larger cavern illuminated by crystals growing from the ceiling. Just as Alistair had suspected there was a deep pool of water, a stream stemming away from it and leading further away. Alistair rushed away and for a moment Evelyn stood mesmerized by what they had stumbled across. In all of her travels she had seen a multitude of wonders but this still surprised her.  

“Oooh!” Alistair called out and Evelyn snapped her eyes to where he was crouched down near the water, one glove off as he touched skimmed the surface. “It’s a  _hot spring_.”

The devious way he winked at her had Evelyn feeling delightfully warm, her heartbeat picking up as he stood before sauntering over to where she was standing. She hated how nervous she became when he would flash those  _bedroom_ eyes, knowing that by now she should be comfortable with Alistair’s randy behavior. She suppressed a giggle when his arms slithered around her waist, his head dipping down to kiss along her cheek and jaw.

“We should take an opportunity when it is presented, right?” Alistair’s voice softened and his breath was hot as it swept across her ear. Evelyn shivered a little and rested her hands on his shoulders as his lips trailed lower to the column of her throat. Suddenly he pulled away and Evelyn was alarmed by the sudden nervous expression he held. “I—I mean only if you want.  _Maker_ , I don’t mean to be so forward.”

Evelyn nearly laughed in relief that Alistair was just as anxious as she was. It seemed that outside of camp, outside of the comfort of their tent they both lost confidence. “It’s alright, Alistair.” She reassured, slipping a few fingers to comb through his hair at the back of his head. “I happen to agree.”

“You do?” Alistair asked in surprise before relaxing, his eyes darkening a little as he looked her up and down. “You  _do_.”

He swallowed her short giggle with an eager kiss, his arms tightening around her to keep her close. Evelyn sighed through her nose as she relaxed in his embrace, hoping she would never tire of Alistair’s kisses. They were both still learning but Evelyn didn’t mind the awkward fumbles and words—this was  _Alistair_  and she didn’t want it to be anybody else.

While Evelyn would’ve liked to take her time in undressing, there was still a chill to cavern air that had them rushing to strip so they could find warmth in each other and the hot water. That didn’t stop Alistair’s roaming hands, his calloused fingers brushing over sensitive parts of her skin and causing Evelyn to pause while he explored. There hadn’t been much time for that  _yet_ , and she enjoyed the feel of his hands and lips traversing her skin.

Alistair entered the water first, offering his hand to her to help her join him. The moment she grabbed it, however, she was yanked in and the two laughed after emerging to the surface. Evelyn splashed at Alistair’s face as she swept her soaked hair from her face but before she had the chance to truly right herself she felt his hands pulling her easily to him. She gasped at the feel of his arousal against her thigh beneath the water and it turned into a soft moan when he lowered his head to kiss and nibble her shoulder.

“What you do to me.” Alistair sighed, his hands roaming over her heated skin and igniting a burning sensation at her core.

Evelyn could only roll her head back when his mouth met her neck, his lips and teeth no doubt leaving a mark that would be difficult to hide. Alistair lifted her up slightly, the buoyancy of the water making it easy for her to wrap her legs loosely around his thighs. She could feel his need for her throbbing against her, and more than once she found herself shamelessly grinding against him. Alistair would rock just as sporadically, the thick of him brushing past her sensitive bundle and blinding her with passion.

He took full advantage of the way her breasts hovered above the water’s surface, leaning her back and arching down to lick and kiss across each mound before finally wrapping his lips around a nipple. Evelyn practically cried out at the pleasure that swept through her, the simultaneous suck of his mouth and rock of his hips driving her closer to the edge. Alistair’s mouth paused and he titled his head up to gaze at her though his hips never stopped rolling against hers, making them both gasp at the sensation.

“Do you trust me?” Alistair asked, his voice raspy and thick with desire.

Evelyn felt a strange mixture of anxiety and excitement take over as she nodded, bracing herself against him as he stepped closer to the edge of the pool. Her back met the smooth slope of the bank and Evelyn wondered if he meant to take her like this. Alistair looked over her carefully and to her surprise she found his hands scooping her up, picking her up out of the water until she was perched on the edge of the pool, her legs dangling over his shoulders as he drew closer.

His hands rested on her thighs and Evelyn leaned back a little, her heart racing in anticipation as he spread her open a little more. She had only  _read_  about this act and never dreamed she would find herself a lover willing to provide her such pleasure. Alistair only looked positively  _hungry_  with the way he licked his lips, his amber eyes darkening as he glanced over her wet center. He kissed the inside of her thigh and Evelyn bit down on her bottom lip when his eyes never broke from hers. She was sure she had never been so aroused, so starved for his touch before this moment. Evelyn wanted him to hurry up and  _take_ her while simultaneously never wanting the moment to end.

A silent glance from him told her he was waiting for her to grant him permission. “Yes.” Evelyn whispered and the moment his lips met her she tossed her head back in a strangled cry. “ _Yes_.”

Her arm shook the longer she tried to keep her body propped up and with every lick of his tongue across her folds Evelyn found herself unwinding, her strength waning. Finally she fell back, her body arching up in an effort to get closer to his writhing tongue. Alistair’s hands held her hips tightly, keeping her in place as he found the right pace, a mixture of fast sweeps and gentle strokes across her clit.

Evelyn closed her eyes tight as she felt her climax approaching, tightening her thighs around Alistair’s head as he focused on bringing her to completion. He didn’t stop for one second as she shouted out, his name a jumbled mess on her lips as she convulsed around him. Her hands snapped to his head and shoulders as he lifted away from her and Evelyn barely got a chance to catch her breath before Alistair was lifting himself out of the water to cover her body with his.

He leaned down to kiss her and Evelyn groaned at the taste of herself on his lips and tongue. She wrapped her arms around him, holding him close as he aligned himself at the apex of her thighs. Alistair broke away in a gasp as the crown of him sunk into her awaiting heat and Evelyn breathlessly grinned at his groan of pleasure. She knew he was moving slowly on purpose, but it was driving her mad. Just as she wrapped her legs around his waist to pull him into her she heard a bark echo through the cavern.

“ _Wardens_?”

Alistair and Evelyn both widened their eyes at each other at Morrigan’s voice echoing through the cavern. Another bark and another call made it certain the entire party had tracked and followed them. Evelyn made to scramble away before Alistair’s hands wrapped around her waist and she was unable to hold back the loud moan that fell from her lips as he plunged into her, fully sheathing his arousal before yanking them both back into the water. Evelyn could only stare at Alistair in wonder as he held her against the wall, his hips twitching slightly against her as he hid them from sight.

A disgusted groan followed by Leliana’s giggle echoed through. “Are we interrupting something?”

“Yes!” Alistair shouted and Evelyn would’ve found herself mortified by the situation if it weren’t for the immense pleasure radiating from where they were joined. “We’re a little… _busy_.”

As if to prove his point Alistair pulled back before thrusting into her sharply, Evelyn failing to stifle her cry of ecstasy. A blush seemed to creep up Alistair’s neck as if he wasn’t expecting her to sound so pleased. The other voices faded from earshot and Evelyn could only pull him closer, never wanting him to stop.

“Now.” She breathed, ghosting her lips across his. “Where were we?”


End file.
